In subsea applications, installation of various components using running tools is a very complex operation. The running tool operates on an average of 10,000 feet below the sea surface and involves many subsystems. The running tool is subjected to extreme temperatures, pressures, and other harsh environmental factors. The operation of the running tool is done at the ship level and there is presently no robust monitoring system available to monitor the operation of the running tool. Due to the large number of components involved in the complete systems, any monitoring system at ship level does not accurately inform the operator of the movements of the components of the running tool during the running tool operation.
A need exists for a technique that provides feedback of the movements of the components of the running tool to the operator during operation of the running tool. The following technique may solve one or more of these problems.